Frame aggregation is a technique that can be useful for improving Media Access Control (MAC) efficiency. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n draft specification (see IEEE P802.11n/D2.02 dated May 2007, hereinafter ‘802.11n draft specification’) proposes the A-MSDU to improve MAC efficiency for higher throughputs. The 802.11n draft specification defines a frame format and rules of frame exchanges for A-MSDU; however the 802.11n draft specification does not specify how to generate an A-MSDU.